MayDay
by Carlykinz
Summary: Mayday in the heart of Wales steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight of the day-until she suddenly goes missing. please review and be kind thank you.My O.C. Hattie, Brooke and jack Collier. all cast will be mentioned in this story if I can.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my new Jeff and Dixie fan fictions which I based from Mayday BBC production which aired in March but of course I have changed it to fit this story and well I hope you like this Idea. I will include my O.C's from pervious stories and Nick, Zoe, Linda, Tess and everyone else.

I have used a bit of "family Matters" episode with Jeff's brother, father and nephew Jamie on Saturday which I hope sort of fits this story and I am sorry if it doesn't at the moment but it will later on I promise lol. Sorry I know Dixie is so out of character but she will be later on in the story I promise.

I don't own anything to do with Casualty except the story Idea and my O.C'S Hattie Collier, Brooke Collier, Jack Collier, Ella Jordan and Grace Andrews.

* * *

_**Mayday in the heart of Wales steeped in pagan traditions where the crowning of the May Queen is the highlight of the day-until she suddenly goes missing.**_

Brooke and Hattie Collier are 14-year-old twin sisters of Jeff and Dixie Collier. They are completely different even though they are identical in looks. Hattie was into nature and the outdoors which she called nature's garden. Brooke was the opposite she was into seeing her friends and having a good time she didn't care about the outdoors like Hattie who was always on petitions to save the green earth and the trees when Brooke couldn't care less but she tried to show a bit of interest for her sister's sake. Everyone who met the twins said they were so different. Brooke was always the outgoing one where as Hattie the quiet one.

Hattie long Blonde hair with brown eyes and soft features with a pale complexion and natural look .a kind face and caring personality where as Brooke was also blonde with green eyes and liked to wear a lot of make-up with not so soft looking but had the same complexion as Hattie and Brooke was not so caring Like Hattie but she had other good things about her.

Next weekend was May bank holiday where the town celebrates the tradition of the bank holiday and they have a festival with a big carnival with games and the big event which they take pride in is the crowning of the May Queen which is an old tradition which they do every year. The May Queen title is to protect the forest and anything to do with nature and each girl who had won over the years each were pale and blonde.

The May Queen was chosen by everyone in Saint David secondary school each year and this year they chose Hattie Collier. Hattie was quiet popular at school everyone knew her as she was the kindest girl you could meet.

That day after school Hattie rushed home to tell her family the news of her being May Queen this year.

"Mum, dad" Hattie called out as she shut the front door behind her slipping off her shoes and dumping her school bag and rushing in to the lounge to see her older brother Jack sitting on the sofa playing the play station.

"Jack, guess what?" Hattie beamed.

"What Hattie?"

"I'm going to be May Queen this year" she said excitedly

"Well done Hattie" jack said with as much enthusiasm he could muster as he played his game.

Hattie could see that Jack wasn't interested he never was in interested in her projects no one never was.

Hattie walked into the kitchen to see her mother cooking the dinner whilst she sang to the song on the radio.

"Mum" Hattie said loudly as she entered the kitchen which made Dixie jump.

"God, Hattie you scared me" Dixie said clutching her chest feeling heart palpitations slowly calm down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to let you know that I will be May Queen at this year's celebrations" Hattie said smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful sweetheart well done, I'll tell your father when comes home from work" Dixie hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

Brooke walked in and slammed the door and said a brief hello to Jack who said hello quickly but when back to his game. Brooke walked into the kitchen then to see Dixie hugging Hattie.

"She told you then?" Brooke said walking into the room opening the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and took a gulp out of the carton and the putting it back.

"Yes I told mum and she's pleased, not like you ,my own sister" Hattie said before she rushed off leaving Dixie with a stern look on her face.

"What? I just told her it was a stupid thing to do because something clearly is going to happen" Brooke walked off and headed to her room which was next to Hattie's.

When Jeff came home later that evening Dixie told Jeff the news and he was pleased for Hattie but he was worried something didn't real right about this but he out it to the back of his mind.

A few days later

Jeff and Dixie dropped Hattie and Brook off at school and headed to work where they changed into their uniforms and stocked the ambulance ready for when they had a shout. An hour later a call came in saying that there was an accident at a petrol station a few blocks away.

Jeff and Dixie pulled up at the scene where they saw that a car had gone through the window of the petrol station and a car was closely parked up behind.

"what the hell happened here" Jeff muttered to Dixie who shrugged and grabbed her first aid kit and oxygen and rushed over to the car which was parked a bit further away to see a baby in the back of the car.

"Please help my baby" the lady panicked

"It's alright sweet, I will look after her" Dixie climbed into the car and grabbed the baby and placed an infant mask over the babies face to help the baby breath. Jeff rushed to the other car to see his sister in the driver's seat.

"Maggie, what happened" Jeff gasped before he got her out of the car to hear her wince in pain as he grabbed her gently t the back of the ambulance.

"Dad was in the car" Maggie said looking round the scene for him.

"It's alright Maggie, I will find him. Dix I need your help here" Jeff called out.

"Ok, be right there Jeff" once Dixie was sure the baby was ok leaving the mother took after the baby she rushed over to Jeff.

"What is it Jeff?"

"That's my sister" Jeff pointed to Maggie who smiled weakly "she said dad was in the car with her but he's nowhere to be found" Jeff began to panic so Dixie place her hand on his arm which calmed him slowly.

Dixie glanced round the scene only to see something move in the corner so she rushed over to see an older man lying on the floor covered in blood holding his chest.

* * *

I'm sorry that was rubbish but It will get a lot better once a few chapters are out the way I promise, please stick with this story. If no one likes the Idea i shal delete the story, but thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie called for another ambulance for the other passengers as she took Jeff's sister and father and took them to the hospital where they were met with Zoe, Linda and Tess.

"Billy Collier 72, found at scene clutching his chest complaining of chest pains, GCS of 3, BP 150/60 , ECG shows signs of irregular heart beat" Dixie told them as they wheeled him into resus with Maggie closely behind with Sam and fletch.

"Ok Billy, we are going to do another ECG to check your heart alright and this time we will leave it on" Zoe informed him.

"He's going to be alright, Jeff come on lets, let them work" Dixie said trying to pull Jeff away. Jeff was rooted to the spot watching them work on his dad.

"Jamie should be here" Jeff said walking away to find Jamie to let him know that his grandfather was in the hospital.

Jeff found Jamie in the staffroom and told him what he knew and Jamie didn't need telling twice as he rushed towards resus.

Dixie looked at the time to see it was half 4 so the girls will be home so she called their mobiles to tell them that their granddad was in an accident. Hattie said she was coming to the hospital and Brooke said she would come with Hattie. Jack was at work and they couldn't get hold of him.

Half an hour later Jeff and Dixie waited outside for the girls to see them both come off the bus together and walk over to them.

"Is Granddad alright?" Hattie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"He's going to be fine" Dixie placed her arm round Hattie and held her as they walked back into the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here, I bet the silly old fart fell over again" Jeff heard as he turned round to see his older brother who he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Nice to see you too Steve, don't speak about dad like that" Jeff said bitterly

"Still with her are you Jeff, you could do so much better than that but well actually you couldn't" Jeff scrunched his hands into fists.

"Shut the hell up Steve and don't you ever speak about my wife like that" Jeff barked back getting closer to Steve.

"What are you going to do about it Jeffery?" Jeff backed away.

"You know what Steve, you're not worth it"

Hattie never really liked her uncle so she moved closer to her mother who could feel the worry in Hattie's touch. Brooke just stood listening and watching her dad and her uncle.

"Jeff, let's just go and see your dad and sister" Dixie said giving Steve evils as she walked over to Jeff and placed her arm round him.

The family walked into resus to see their aunty, sister, Granddad and dad.

"Where the hell is the doctor then" Steve said coldly

"Oh come on dad they will be here in the minute" Jamie said trying to calm his dad. Steve wasn't very pleased so he began to moan swearing, huffing and puffing in annoyance.

Zoe came back into the room and told the family to wait in the relative's room whilst they do tests on Billy Collier.

Steve stormed outside with Jeff following him only to shout his name "Steve" Steve turned round to see Jeff standing their angry.

"This place is just shit, there's no decent staff round here, I mean Him" pointing to Jamie as he walked outside and Jeff turned his head to see who Steve was pointing at.

"he's not even a proper nurse, you whatever the hell you call yourself your even below Jamie and he's not even a fully trained yet and whatever she is that thing you call you wife" Steve shouted.

"Steve, just shut the hell up" Jeff yelled back nurses; doctors on their breaks watched the argument take place.

"Oh and what are you going to do Jeff?" Steve wasn't expecting what Jeff would do next.

Jeff punched Steve and Steve went flying to the ground with blood gushing out of his nose.

"Come on, I'll see to that" Dixie said helping Steve up

"Get your hands of me, you will regret that" Steve said pointing Jeff.

Tess came rushing out "Jeff, it's your dad come quickly" Jeff rushed off with Hattie, Brooke and Dixie and Jamie following him. Steve slowly walked into the ED holding his nose and walked into the resus to see Zoe doing chest compressions on his dad and then shocking him only to hear the flat line again. They continued this until Jeff stepped forward and began the compressions himself for the next 20 minutes only to hear Zoe say "I think we should call it" everyone agreed except Steve who stormed out never to be seen again.

Hattie began to sob Brooke comforted her sister with tears pouring down her face. Dixie moved over to Jeff who also began to cry and Dixie held him close to her. Jamie rushed off to the men's and cried his eyes out after losing his granddad. Maggie screamed "dad" and began to sob.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter was rubbish but the next one is going to be better and more exciting and I know I have used most of saturday's episode.


	3. Chapter 3

May Day weekend came round quickly Jeff and Dixie booked this weekend off especially to see Hattie get crowned. Jeff still fresh from losing his dad a few days ago he was just not himself but he didn't want the children to see him cry so he cried at night with Dixie holding him as he sobbed. Jeff wanted to put up appearances as if everything was fine but the girls and jack knew he wasn't right. They would hear him call out in the middle of the night for his father to come back and they would hear him crying with Dixie trying to soothe him the best she could.

May Day morning no one could predict what would happen. It all started one sunny but cloudy Saturday morning. Brooke was due to meet some friends in town so she got ready had breakfast and was out of the house by 11am and the crowning was taking place at 1pm. Brooke took the bus to Cardiff city centre and met her friends Grace and Ella where they walked round the town laughing enjoying herself. Jeff and Dixie got up a round 12am which didn't leave them much time to get ready as they both wanted a shower before they left.

"Hattie, come on your going to be late" Dixie called up to Hattie who groaned and turned over trying to go back to sleep.

Dixie make some breakfast for her and Jeff knowing that Hattie wouldn't eat it with it being a fried breakfast with bacon and sausages as Hattie was a strict vegetarian and wouldn't touch any of that. Even the smell made her feel ill. Hattie finally got up and had some cereal and then rushed up to her room to get ready.

"Hattie, we are going to be late come on" Dixie yelled again

"You guys go, I won't be that far behind you I promise" Hattie yelled opening her door so her mother would hear her.

"If you're sure, love you"

"Yes, just go love you too" Jeff and Dixie left and made their way to the celebration not knowing that was the last time they would see Hattie alive.

Brooke checked her phone to see that it was only 15 minutes until she would see her sister crowned.

"I better go; mum and dad would be made if I didn't go" Brooke made her way to the festival and walked round looking for her parents.

In the mean time Hattie got changed into her Dress and placed the flower crown on her head and looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance and then grabbed her red Bike and rode to down the road. Hattie rode past not seeing anyone about thinking they must be at the festival already waiting for her appearance. She rode past a group of people who wear dressed up and she eyed them seeing a familiar face amongst them and then rode away. Hattie past the woods she looked at the trees and smiled feeling the sun piercing through the clouds to shine on her face as she looked at the sky.

Hattie smiled as she was nearly there but she could feel someone watching her and following her in the shadows. Her suspicion came true when he came rushing over to her making her stop in her tracks.

"Hattie, you have to come quick it's your dad, he's been in an accident t and they have taken him to hospital"

"What? Is he ok" Hattie was worried but she wasn't sure she should go because her mother would tell her if anything was wrong with her dad.

"Come please Hattie there isn't time" Hattie was round the corner from the festival when she placed her bike and then placing her flower crown on the handle and leaving the bike on the ground and followed him to the car and she got in the car.

Mean while at the festival it was beginning to start when Brooke ignored a call from Hattie thinking she was nervous and needing her help but little did Brooke know Hattie did need her help.

Brooke found her parents and walked over to them and watched as the parade began as different floats came through. People watched laughing and smiling until they say saw that the May Queen hadn't arrived.

"Hey they can't start without a May Queen" a stranger called out.

Hattie's float began to come through as Dixie pointed it out to Jeff only to see where Hattie was meant to be sitting was an empty.

"Where's Hattie?" Dixie called out

Brooke's face showed the panic at not seeing Hattie up there only to see an empty chair she began to panic feeling that something was wrong.

"Where is she?" Brooke muttered to herself feeling a pang of guilt for not answering her call the parade continued with or without Hattie. Children danced around laughing wearing flowers in their hair.

Brooke felt uneasy as she stood there things popped into her head and she thought she heard Hattie scream as the image of the woods popped into her mind. Brooke stumbled back slightly her eyes never left the chair.

When the parade ended Jeff and Dixie knew something was wrong it was only a 10 minute route to where the festival was from their house. Jeff kept trying to stop Dixie worry telling her that "Hattie must still be at home" Dixie nodded as they left parade they walked home a different way Hattie chose otherwise they would have found her bike. Brooke trailed behind her parents knowing that something had happened to Hattie and that she could have saved her by answering that call.

* * *

I hope that was alright for all and I hope to god that it made some sense to all what was happening.

Who took Hattie?

Is she alive?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow thank you so much for your wonderful reviews after me just posting this I am just over whelmed with your reviews that I will do this chapter for you all.

I do apologise for the grammar mistakes which I will try my best to correct when I can and I know I always write that but the reason is I just get so carried away writing lol.

* * *

Jeff, Dixie and Brooke arrived home and checked every room in the house to make sure Hattie wasn't just really in doors. Once they checked all the rooms they went outside where they caught the attention of their neighbours and asked them if they had seen Hattie.

Most of them were already at the festival so they never saw Hattie leave which made Dixie panic. The other neighbours said they saw Hattie leave on her bike and they told Dixie the route Hattie took. Jeff decided to head to route Hattie took to the festival. 10 minutes later Jeff came back with Hattie's famous bike that she loved and rode everywhere she could but so sign of Hattie's floral crown she wore that day which she hung on the handle of the bike.

Dixie screamed seeing Hattie's red bike with the basket in the front and at that moment she Dixie just lost it. She screamed and hit Jeff as she walked with the bike that he jumped in the front garden.

"Dixie, just stop hitting me please. It wasn't me who took Hattie or made her want to ride to the festival alone, she told us she would be alright" Jeff held Dixie's arms so she couldn't hit him again.

Brooke walked out the front door and watched her mother crying on her father's shoulder.

"Don't you know where your sister is" Dixie demanded letting go of Jeff to grab hold of Brooke and held Brookes arms by her side and shook her.

"I don't know mum, please you're hurting me"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" Dixie screamed shaking Brooke who now began to sob pleading for her mother to let go of her.

"Dixie, let go you're hurting Brooke" Jeff walked over to Dixie and pulled her away from Brooke only to hear Brooke scream as Dixie's hand struck the side of her face as she slapped her hard. Brooke grabbed hold of her cheek which was now on fire and ran off to her place she like to go when she found things hard or when she just wanted to be alone. Brooke sobbed as she climbed on the roof and sat down bringing her knees under her and just cried.

Jeff couldn't believe that Dixie just hit Brooke because she never believed Brooke when she told her she didn't know where Hattie was.

"Dix, Brooke doesn't know where Hattie is and if she did then she would have told us"

Hattie had now been missing for 6 hours ad there was no sign of her returning. Jeff called the police to have Hattie down as officially missing person. Jeff told them about the bike and where he found it and the officer who spoke to Jeff informed him that there would be an official investigation and that there will be police outside their door day and night watching everyone who entered the house.

It seemed as soon as Jeff hung up after the call with the police they arrived at their door as promise with guards at the door.

Dixie was in shock and she just couldn't stop crying at the mention of Hattie and every time she thought about the last time she saw Hattie and if only she had stayed behind to walk with Hattie rather than to leave her to make her own way because this happened. Dixie just kept beating herself up over leaving Hattie.

Brooke watched as the police arrived and guarded her house and all the neighbours spreading rumours about Hattie's disappearance as they stood over their fences gossiping they would every once in a while glance over at the her house with sad looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Hattie, I didn't answer your call" Brooke said weakly as she looked up at the sky which was now getting dark and the stars making their appearance lighting up the dark sky. Brooke had a feeling that Hattie was alive and where ever she was she was scared. Brooke heard a noise down below the garages to see a hand grip the roof to help them climb up.

"Sorry did I scare you?" said Jack

"No, it's alright. I just needed to get away" Brooke said wiping her eyes black covered with mascara tears.

"I saw mum hit you, I'm sorry she did that" jack her older brother placed his arm round her shoulders as she shivered.

"Mum thinks' I know where Hattie is but I don't" Brooke lowered her head as she looked at her feet.

"She's just thinks that you and Hattie being twins that you knew everything about Hattie when really no one knows anything about her. Most people thought she was just a sweet quiet girl but it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for"

"What do you mean?" Brooke frowned

"I'm just saying that mum and dad think Hattie was just perfect but she wasn't as perfect as they thought she was that's all" Brooke moved closer to jack who held his younger sister as they sat quietly.

Half an hour later jack and Brooke decided to come home where they were met with Police asking who they were and what they wanted to with this house in particular. The police let them in their own house where they were say their parents talking to a detective who raised his head seeing Brooke and Jack walk into the house. Jeff and Dixie turned and introduced them to the detective who was handling Hattie's case.

Once the detective left it was round 9pm which meant that Hattie was now missing for 8 hours. May Day was meant to be a day of celebration but for the Colliers it was the worst May Day of their lives. There was a knock at the door around half 9 and so jack answered the door to see Norman and Big Mac from work.

"Hi came we come in?" Big Mac asked seeing Jeff in Jack as smiled at the young man who stood in front of them.

"Mum, dad, Big Mac and Norman are here" Jack called out.

Jeff walked to the front door and opened it to let them both in only to see Zoe, Nick, Noël, Louise, Charlie, Tess, Linda, fletch, Sam and Tom making their way to the front door only to be stopped by the police guarding the house.

"It's alright, we know them" Jeff said smiling

"What are you all doing here?" Jeff said sounding puzzled.

"We are here to start a search for Hattie" Nick said

"Come on, let's start looking" Tom said eagerly

"I'll come with you but I better let Dixie rest, she is just exhausted" Jeff told jack to keep an eye out for Dixie is she needed anything and that he would be out looking for Hattie with his friends. Jeff felt like people cared at last about Hattie's disappearance. The police have been very helpful but help wasn't really going to bring Hattie back home was it?

* * *

I hope that was alright for you :-).


	5. Chapter 5

Sam lead the group being an ex soldier she instantly took charge. Jeff was shocked to see neighbours willing to help and join their search group wanting to bring a young girl back home where she belonged.

Sam lead the group the way Hattie took before she disappeared.

"How did you find out about Hattie missing?" Jeff asked Big Mac as he usually knew about everything.

"Well I was on a lunch break and I always have the radio and it was then that I heard them mention Hattie Collier 14 missing from Holby who was May Queen and well I just told everyone else and we just agreed to join and do a search" Big Mac said sounding puffed out as they climbed a hill.

"Thank you for doing this everyone" Jeff shouted to them all and he received smiles and nods from colleagues and neighbours as they past him. Nick patted him on the back "we will find Hattie, it may not be tonight but we will find her" Nick said as he patted Jeff on the back again and walked to catch up with Zoe and wrap his arm round her.

"Ok, we better split up in groups and possibly search the woods and if we split up we can cover more ground" everyone agreed and made small groups and checked the surrounding area only to hear others shout "Hattie" every few minutes.

A couple hours later they had searched half the ground to find nothing which was disappointing but the continued the search in hope.

Louise, Noël and Norman walked round the woods shouting "Hattie" now and then when Louise noticed something in the woods so she moved closer to see that it was the nothing sighing to herself as she carried on.

"Poor girl" Louise said to her group who nodded.

Jeff, Nick and Zoe were searching another half of the woods to find nothing and most of the teams found nothing so they called it a night as it was nearing to midnight and they promised to come back tomorrow and continued the search where they left off.

They walked back to Jeff and Dixie's house where they said goodbye to Jeff and told him they would see him tomorrow.

"I want to thank every one of you for helping us find Hattie. Well all appreciated it" they left Jeff as he walked to his front door and went inside.

"Nothing dad?" jack called out to Jeff who hung his coat and shoes by the front door and walked into the lounge to see Jack holding his mother who clearly had been crying and was now sound asleep but how long that was going to last he didn't know.

Jeff walked up stairs and knocked on Brooke's door to hear her say"Come in". Jeff walked into Brooke's room to see Brooke curled up on the bed hugging one of Hattie's old teddy bears which still smelt like her.

"What do you want dad, do want to blame me for her disappearance like mum" Brooke said bitterly

"Actually I want to see how you are and I don't blame you at all Brooke and don't you dear blame yourself either" Jeff removed the strands of hair that had stuck to her face through the tears she had clearly been crying.

Brooke threw her arms round her father's neck and clung on to him as she cried and he held her tight feeling the tears falling from his eyes.

"We will get Hattie back" Jeff whispered. Jeff left Brooke once she stopped crying and drifted off to sleep so he made his was back down stairs to see jack still cuddling is mother.

"You go get some sleep son" Jeff helped Jack get up and said goodnight to him and then lifted Dixie into his arms and carried her up stairs to their bedroom. Jack turned back before entered his room to see Jeff carrying Dixie in his arms so helped by opening their door and then pulling back the covers so Jeff could place Dixie in the bed.

"Thanks son" Jeff hugged his son and let him get some sleep. Once Jeff got changed he climbed in bed next to Dixie feeling her wriggle close to him and Jeff held Dixie as she slept.

That night Jeff drifted in and out of sleep to hear Dixie sob and call out for Hattie in her sleep so he comforted her the best way he could. Jeff did finally drift into a deep sleep to only have nightmares of the previous day's events.

**The next morning**

The next morning Dixie just stayed in bed all day she couldn't bring herself to get out bed so she just stayed there where she slept, cried and Pattern carried on like that. Brooke, Jack and Jeff did the house work trying t take their minds of Hattie. The police were out searching the surrounding area where her bike was found yesterday.

Later that afternoon everyone came round for search number 2 so they headed off to the woods with a bit more day light. Sam led the group again and told them to separate into groups again.

About an hour after beginning their search Tess, Linda and Charlie called out "Hattie" as they searched. Linda thought she saw something on the floor which was just a piece of rubbish so Linda carried on looking round that area with Tess just a head of her and Charlie behind her but Linda suddenly she saw a bunch of flowers that didn't look right and just didn't fit in with the dull forest.

"Jeff" Linda shouted and Jeff came running to only stop in his tracks to see Hattie's floral crown hanging loosely on a branch of a tree in front of them. But that was not where Hattie left the crown was it? Was it Hattie's crown because others in the parade were wearing crowns too?

"That's Hattie's, look there's a few blonde strands of blonde hair there" Zoe said getting closer.

* * *

was that Hattie's floral crown?

I will be doin a bit with hattie in the next chapter I promise. I hope that was alright and I am sorry if it was boring.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much for the lovely reviews for this story and I hope you will like this chapter. I will be sorting out the spelling and grammar when I can. I know I said that I will be doing a chapter with Hattie but I don't think I will as I want to leave you wondering if she is alive or not.

I have a major question for you wonderful readers and that question is:

_**Would you like Hattie to be found alive? Or would you like it to be bad news for the Colliers?**_

* * *

After several search parties they never did find anything except the floral crown that they handed in to the police and were waiting for the results which they were told would take over 2 weeks for the results which would give them the 100% DNA match to Hattie.

Everyone at the Ed continued to search every inch of the woods and the route Hattie took that fateful day. They sorted into groups of 3 and they searched different areas of the woods when Zoe, Nick and Linda ended up in the heart of the woods were a large pond sat with grass and covered in rubbish when Linda saw in the distance that there was something in the pond so she moved closer separating from Nick and Zoe who continued looking moving leafs and whatever would be hiding vital evidence to this case.

Linda edged closer until she saw something white floating in the water of the filthy pond so she moved as close as she could before she would enter the water.

"Zoe, Nick. Come and look at this?" Linda yelled looking at the white object floating in the water.

Was it Hattie? Or was it a piece of Hattie's clothing or is it some else's?

Nick and Zoe rushed over to see what Linda had found until they reached the pond to see something white floating in the pond.

"What do you think it is?" Zoe asked holding on to Nick who moved closer to get a better look only to shrug.

"I think it could be something or even someone" Linda said looking at Nick and Zoe who just didn't know what to say.

"I think we better tell Jeff and everyone about this and then tell the police so that can search this area" Nick said turning to leave with Linda and Zoe following closely behind.

Nick told Jeff what they found and he told the police instantly and they set up to search the area straight away. The only thing left to do was to wait for the news on what they found until the police told them the news which they dreaded, after several hours later of searching the pond and the object in the pond which turned out to be a white cardigan. The police asked went to the colliers home to give them the news of what they found in the pond.

"Mr and Mrs Collier as you know one of your friends found something in the pond which turned out to be a white cardigan which we wish you to take a look at it" the inspector said grabbing a see through evidence bag which contained the white cardigan and slowly and carefully took it out but Dixie got up and stormed into the kitchen with Jeff quickly apologising for Dixie's outburst only to leave Brooke and Jack in the room with the inspector who looked at them and smiling.

"I'm sorry to have to ask but" the inspector thought about how he asked the question without upsetting Brooke and everyone else.

"Your Hattie's sister, you were close so, could you tell me if you recognise this?" he asked holding up the cardigan so Brooke could see it up close.

Brooke shook her head before she said "I'm sorry that's not Hattie's, she would never wear anything like that" Brooke said feeling her voice quiver as she held back the tears. Jack could see Brooke was not comfortable with this so he reached and held Brooke's hand to give her support which she needed.

"we will get this tested just in case the person who took Hattie was wearing this" the inspector placed the cardigan back into the evidence bag and closed it before she thanked them for their help so far then left the room to Jeff and Dixie that Brooke identified the clothing and confirming that it defiantly wasn't Hattie's.

"Thank you, I know how difficult it is for you all right now" the inspector turned and let himself out and took the cardigan with him to the station.

A few days later

It had now been 5 days since Hattie disappeared and she was now headline news on the TV and the radio round the Holby area even extending to the whole of Wales and south-west of England.

But on this particular day there was a lead into the Hattie Collier case because there were images of her on CCTV at Holby train station so the investigation was put on hold until they investigated this lead and confirmed if this young girl was in fact Hattie or not.

So, Dixie was in hope that Hattie was alive and well but this hope was shattered a day later as the police informed Jeff and Dixie that the girl at the station was not Hattie but a girl who resembled her appearance and stature and this broke Dixie's heart once again but she never secretly gave up hope that Hattie was alive. The police decided to check Hattie's belongings in her locker at school and interview her friends to see if they knew anything that they shouldn't or that Hattie had told them in confidence.

Brooke was now fed up with the police as they were everywhere she turned. Hattie's disappearance didn't help Brooke at school because every where she turned people were talking about her or about Hattie being her missing sister behind her back. Brooke would see sad glances from girls as she past them in the corridor of the school or looks from parents who would pick their children up from school.

Hattie walked down the corridor to see the police rifling through Hattie's locker taking images for evidence.

"Colin ask the headmistress for the list of students or teachers with the initials NDN" The detective asked as Brooke walked past to glance at the initials engraved in to the door of the locker confused to why they were there as she never knew Hattie liked anyone.

* * *

So who is NDN?

I hope you liked that and I hope that wasn't boring or confusing lol.

Like I said would you like to see the story have a happy ending or a sad one? Please let me know on your review or via Pm thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I am glad that you like this story. I'm sorry for taking this long to update this story. Well anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything to do with Casualty except my O.C's and the story line.

* * *

Brooke continued to class as she walked down the corridor hearing the police taking pictures and making comments. Brooke watched as the police stopped what they were doing to see her walk by and once they thought she was out of ear shot they spoke again "there is nothing here except Hattie's passport and a bag of clothing" Brooke frowned as she tried to think about why Hattie's passport and a bag of clothing were in her locker. Was Hattie going to run away? Was she going to run away with this NDN?

Brooke walked into her class room to see all her so-called friends sniggering and whispering about Hattie thinking that she couldn't hear them but she heard every word.

"I reckon Hattie's just ran away, I mean can you blame her with her sister like that" a girl whispered to her friend who also spoke up.

"I think Hattie is dead, I mean it's been over a week since she had been taken" Brooke could feel herself getting angry but she held it in. Brooke thought back to the writing on the locker and who was this NDN and did she know him or her? Have they got Hattie? Lucky for Brooke this was the last class today and when she heard the bell ring she rushed out of class as she watched girls eye her as they walked past or they went silent when they saw her rush by as they clearly were talking about her but stopped seeing her heading their way. Brooke ignored her friends call out to her and went straight home to tell jack about this NDN and the things in her locker.

Brooke rushed in side dumping her things on the floor and rushing over to jack who she knew would be sitting on the sofa watching TV or playing some violent game on his XBOX or Play station.

"Jack, I have something to tell you" Brooke said as she rushed over and sat down next to her big brother. Jack paused his game to listen to Brooke.

"Jack actually can we go somewhere else?" Jack nodded and got up off the sofa with Brooke closely behind him. Jack and Brooke went to the garages and climbed up on the roof and sat down. Brooke took a deep breath before she told jack.

"I walked past Hattie's locker to see police raiding it and talking pictures when I heard them say that Hattie's passport and a bag of clothing were in her locker"

"Why was Hattie's passport in her locker anyway?" Brooke shrugged

"That's not it there's more. There was also the initials engraved on her locker which were NDN"

"NDN?" Jack sounded confused who NDN was when it suddenly came rushing back.

"Brooke don't you remember when Hattie had a thing for Ben next door last year?"

"Yeah but what has that got to do with NDN" Brooke was lost to where Jack was going with this.

"Think about it Brooke" Brooke frowned

"I still don't get it" Brooke looked confused

"Ok, think about it NDN which also could stand for Next Door Neighbour meaning Ben"

"Oh My God jack your right" Brooke gasped

"Do you think we should tell mum and dad?" Jack said knowing that Brooke didn't want to mention it to them.

"I suppose we should, just in case something happens" Brooke climbed down from the roof and waited for jack to get down. They went back home to see a police man sitting in the living room with Jeff sitting next to Dixie who had her head in her hands with Jeff's arms round her trying to console her.

"What's going on?" jack asked as he walked over to other sofa and sat down. Brooke followed Jack and sat next to him.

"Today we found a few things in Hattie's locker which could give us new leads" the police man said politely.

Jack looked at Brooke and nodded for her to tell them as it could be quite important . Brooke took a few moments before she told them.

"I think I know what you're talking about, is it to do with NDN and Hattie's passport"

"Yes it is, how did you find out" the police man asked with a look of concerned written on his face.

"I heard it all and I think I know who NDN is"

As soon as the last words came out of Brooke's mouth Dixie sat up and waited for Brooke to tell them who NDN was.

"We think the writing could be old because last year Hattie had thing for Ben next door which would make him NDN- Next Door Neighbour "the police man took out his little black note pad and wrote everything Brooke told him.

"Thank you Brooke you have been more than helpful" The police man got up and Jeff showed him out leaving Dixie, Brooke and Jack sitting in the lounge.

"Mum, I was just coming to tell you" Brooke said sensing Dixie wish she had told her first.

"It's alright sweetie, come here" Dixie patted the sofa next to her and Brooke walked over and sat next to her mother who wrapped her arms round Brooke and kissed the top of her head.

"What was that for?" Brooke said

"I'm sorry I hit you, I was just angry and in shock. I know this is affecting you as much as it is me and I have been moping around the house blaming everyone"

"It's ok Mum" Brooke was so pleased to have her mother back because she need her more than ever now Hattie was missing.

"I know Hattie is alive" Brooke whispered to her mother who nodded and held on tightly to Brooke.

The next day the colliers had no Idea how this sunny day would soon change their lives. The Jeff and Dixie decided to carry on like normal as it wasn't doing them any good just moping round the house and that wasn't going to bring Hattie back.

Dixie changed into her work uniform as today was the day that she was going back to work to take her mind off things and Jeff would be with her which made feel better knowing she had Jeff by her side. Dixie said goodbye to Jack and Brooke as she left for work with Jeff.

Once they arrived at the ambulance bay they were met by their friends who welcomed them back to work which made Dixie smile for the first time in a long time. It seemed a quiet day for the ambulance crews today so they sat in the break room when Dixie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she fished it out of her pocket only to see a message from Hattie so she opened it only to see a picture of Hattie and that's all she saw because the next thing she did was scream and then began to sob her heart out. Jeff took the phone out of Dixie's hand and didn't bother to take look after hearing Dixie scream he knew what it meant.

"Hattie" Dixie sobbed over and over calling out her name and Jeff Did the best he could to try to comfort his wife.

Mean while back at school Brooke rushed over to her friends who hugged her went back to their normal selves mucking about as they waited for lessons to start.

The first lesson after Lunch Ella and Grace were in the same English class and Brooke was in another class. Ella and Grace took their seats next to each other as they listened to their English teacher as she talked about Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet which was sending the class to sleep when Ella's phone buzzed so she carefully got her phone out to see that she had a picture from Hattie which made Ella panic she opened the file to see a picture of Hattie laying lifeless on a branch of a tree with her arms hanging down either side and her long blonde hair in a mess all over her face still wearing her may Queen dress.

Ella placed her hand over her mouth as she looked at the picture and then round the rest of the class who were now getting their phones out to only see the same picture of Hattie lying in a tree lifeless. Girls looked round at each other gasping at the picture, others placing their hands over their mouths in shock whilst others placed their hands over their faces as they sobbed.

"Shit" Grace said as she looked at the picture and got up of her seat with Ella behind her as they rushed off to the door only to hear the teacher shout their names.

"Ella, Grace, where are you going?"

"To find Brooke before she sees it" Ella said only to rush out of class to see other students in the corridor looking at their phones with shocked and horrified faces, others had tears slipping down their cheeks as they hugged each other. Hattie was a well-loved and liked student at Saint David's school you could see it on everyones horrified faces.

Ella and Grace looked round the school to only find Brooke being escorted by the investigator and the headmistress with her arm round Brooke who just stared straight ahead as they walked the long corridor with girls sobbing as they looked at their phones but all Brooke saw was Hattie's lifeless body on the tree still in her May Queen dress.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter and I can say it will be Happy that's all I can say for now. I know the beginning was boring but I hope the ending wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews which made me smile seeing that you loved this chapter and wanted more. I hope this is alright for you all until I update again soon.

* * *

The police dropped Brooke home and sat with her whilst they waited for Jeff and Dixie to arrive. Brooke sat quietly with her hands on her lap but she kept playing with her fingers which the police could see that Brooke was nervous and shocked after seeing her sister's body lying in the woods in a tree.

10 minutes later Jeff and a distraught Dixie walked into the living room. Brooke got up and rushed over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Dixie held Brooke tight and they both sobbed their hearts out.

"Mr and Mrs Collier, we have had a crew sent to the woods to see if they could find Hattie's body but, there is no word as of yet but we will let know as soon as we hear anything" Jeff nodded. Jack had been sent home from university after the picture had circulated round the whole school of his sister's body.

"I'm so sorry" jack said feeling tears slip down his face. Jeff walked over to his son and hugged him and it was then that Jeff finally let the tears show after the last week he had been hiding these tears but now was the right time to let them go.

Mayday 1st of May

Hattie sat quietly in the car nervously playing with her fingers looking out the car window.

"Doe's Brooke know about dad's accident?" Hattie reached in to her bag and grabbed her phone and dialled Brooke's mobile only to have the phone snatched out of her hand.

"There's no need to ring her of course Brooke knows" the man said to her before he snatched her phone from her and then hit her which caused her to hit her head hard on the side of the car which knocked her out and blood seeped from a large gash on the side of her head.

"Stupid girl" the man shouted unaware that Hattie's phone was leaving a voice mail on Brooke's phone.

Once they reached the destination the guy took Hattie out of the car only to check that no one was watching his movements he then took her down into the basement of a newly built house and placed her on a bed and tied her hands and legs up and then left her to carry on his regular duties and his job to keep up appearances. The guy smirked to himself knowing and hoping that he was going to get away with this.

Hours later Hattie woke up but only to panic not knowing where she was so she began looking round at the new surroundings. Hattie tried to move but something had been tied on her wrists and feet and Hattie began to sob. Calling out for help but it was no good no one was going to hear her.

"Mum" Hattie sobbed quietly

Half 5 that afternoon Hattie heard Him come back and he was coming this way which made Hattie panic and she tried to move again but it was no use.

"Oh good your awake"

"You're not going to get away with this" Hattie said trying to hide the fear she felt when he went near her.

"I think I will get away with this and not your mum or dad are going to stop me" he laughed Hattie hated his laugh for she knew this laugh well and every time she would hear that laugh it would send shivers down her spine.

"Night night sleep tight" he said before he bent down to his the top of her head.

"get off of me, don't you dare touch me" Hattie tried to move away but she was stuck so the only thing she could do was close her eyes and pretend it was her father kissing her good night on the top of her head like he does every night only not to night which broke Hattie's heart.

The next day Hattie woke to the sound of those loud and annoying shoes clomping down the stairs coming to see her. This time he was carrying breakfast as he came down the stairs.

"Breakfast" he said placing a bright smile on his face.

"How am I going to eat it, I'm tied up you moron"

"I was going to untie you but if that's the way you're going to speak to me then well I will have to feed you like a baby" Hattie flinched at the thought of him feeding her.

"I'll be good please just untie me, I won't run I promise" he nodded and slowly untied her only to tie one of her ankles to the bed with handcuffs which was attached to a long metal chain.

Hattie didn't want to eat but she was so hungry she never had anything to eat since yesterday morning so she wolfed down her breakfast.

"I have to go, I will leave you like this but if you try to escape I will snap your fragile neck in 2" Hattie moved further away from him and watched him go back up stairs and lock the door. It was time for Hattie to try and get away so she looked round the room for something sharp to pick the lock of the chain round her ankle but there was nothing except a few small nails. Hattie climbed the stairs and reached the door only to turn the lock an inch as it was locked. Hattie sighed and sat at the top of the stairs for a while before she went and had a lay down dreaming of her family hoping that they missed her as much she missed them. How she would do anything to have one more argument with Brooke or Jack or to hear her father's laughter or to feel her mother's touch one last time.

The days went by and Hattie lost all hope in being found. he brought her a TV to watch and it was then that she learned her family are doing anything they can to find her. Neighbours were rallying round and everyone from Holby was doing as much as they can to get her back home. Hattie saw the CCTV of the girl at the station hoping that her family would notice that wasn't her.

"It's not me, I'm right here" Hattie sobbed as she watched the broadcast hoping that they would see that wasn't her at all.

The day they received the photo from Hattie's phone

The next day Hattie heard him coming down the stairs so she backed away into the corner as far as she could but nothing could protect her. He placed a white cloth over her nose and mouth and she was doing her best to turn her head away but he was strong. Hattie's vision began to slowly blur and her head was spinning before it went blank and all life went out of her.

Once Hattie was out he carried her to the car and took her deep into the woods where no one would look. He then climbed the biggest oak tree with Hattie's in his arms and her arms swaying lifelessly over his shoulder. He then laid her out on to a branch and arranged the way she looked. He wiped away the dry bloody on the side of her in case if left evidence in the tree which would leave him to the case. He then climbed down from the tree and took out Hattie's mobile and took a picture of her and sent it to every number on her phone hoping that her parents would receive the picture along with everyone at Saint David's school. He smirked as he took a look at the picture before put the phone back in his pocket and climbed back up and took Hattie down and took her back to the car and back to the basement feeling satisfied that it would break her family's heart to see her like this lifeless and to the untrained eye she looked dead.

* * *

I hope that was alright for you all, I hope it made some sort of sense


	9. Chapter 9

The police were still looking the woods over with a fine tooth comb looking for evidence or any sign of Hattie being there. The police had checked over hundreds if not thousands of trees over the last 2 days when an officer called the inspector over to see that there was a small amount of blood on a branch that was similar to the one Hattie could have been in. The inspector called over the crime investigator who took samples of the blood to be analyzed to see if it was Hattie's or her attackers.

"We need to analyse this and that could take a couple of days" the crime investigator said holding swabs containing the blood.

"Right thank you, good work everyone, go home have a good rest ready for tomorrows search again" the inspector called out to his team who all soon left with him closely behind them.

"We better tell the family of our findings" the inspector said to the constable who nodded and climbed into the car and they drove off heading to the colliers.

The police pulled up outside the Colliers, knowing that they had to tell the family that their thoughts about Hattie being alive were not looking good.

The police walked into the house to see Dixie in the kitchen washing up, Jeff loading the dishwasher. Brooke and Jack came rushing down stairs knowing that the police had arrived to tell them something.

"Mr and Mrs Collier, after searching the woods and ever tree we finally found something but I am afraid it is not good news" the inspector hung his head. Sometimes he really hated his job having to tell a family that their loved one was dead or that they hadn't found anything.

"We found a small amount of blood on one of the branches which could possibly be the one in the photo but, we of course aren't 100% sure yet until we get the results back.

"Thank you to you and your staff for everything for you are doing to find Hattie but, we have decided to have memorial at 12am for Hattie tomorrow since it has been well over a week now and no sign. Maybe her killer might be there and we would like for you to be there" Dixie said holding back the tears

"We will be there and hopefully someone will slip up somewhere tomorrow and we will be there to catch this person" the inspector said smiling.

"Thank you" Jeff said showing the inspector out.

Brooke stormed up stairs and shut slammed her door and jumped on her bed and just sobbed. Jack walked up the stairs without saying a word leaving Jeff and Dixie standing there when they heard a knock at the door. Jeff opened the door to see his Brother Steve standing there holding some white roses.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff barked

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry for what I did and said when dad died and I am sorry I haven't been in touch but, I have been somewhat engaged with work and other things but, I have been watching the news on Hattie" Jeff opened the door and let his brother into the house.

"I'm sorry Dixie" Steve said handing Dixie the white roses which Dixie took with a polite smile and walked into the kitchen grabbed a vase and placing the flowers inside and filling it up with water. Jeff on the other hand knew there was something strange about his brother but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Brooke heard voices down stairs so she emerged from her room and quietly walked down the stairs to see her uncle in the lounge with her mum and dad. Jeff and Dixie saw Brooke walk into the lounge and then into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and the walk back into the lounge.

"Say hello to Uncle Steve, Brooke?" Jeff said and Steve turned round to smile at Brooke but what he saw instead of Brooke was Hattie's face and Steve turned pale and swallowed hard before he forced a smile. Brooke frowned at her uncle seeing his pale horrified face and she knew then that something wasn't right.

"Hello Brooke, gosh look how grown up you look"

"Hi Uncle Steve" Brooke moved a bit closer but only to jump back shocked at what she smelt. Brooke noticed that uncle Steve smelt of something that was so familiar and then it hit her it was Hattie's perfume which had a strong lavender scent to it. Dixie could see Brooke's unease and she too felt the unease the more she sat there looking at Steve.

"Well I better get going, I will come tomorrow if I May to pay my respects to my sweet Hattie" Jeff nodded confirming that he could come. Dixie walked over to Brooke placing her arm round her holding her close. Steve walked past them and followed Jeff to the front door.

"Mum, can you smell that?" Brooke whispered

"Yes" Dixie whispered back holding Brooke so close she was practically squashing her.

"You know whose fragrance that is don't you?" Brooke whispered to her mother.

"Hattie's" Dixie whispered back.

Once Steve had gone Brooke spoke up "there is something weird about Uncle Steve, I mean did you see the way his face changed when he looked at me as if I was a ghost"

"I have to say I quite agree, sorry Jeff but there is something strange about your brother"

"Oh don't be, I think he has Hattie" Jeff said matter of fact sort of way and looked at the floor not daring to look at Dixie.

"Don't be so stupid Jeff" Dixie said rolling her eyes at Jeff.

"I'm sorry mum but, I agree with dad and I think he has Hattie" Dixie wasn't sure what to say or do hearing that from her husband and her daughter. Could Steve take Hattie? Was he capable of doing it? And most of all how could they prove it? Tomorrow once the memorial was out of the way Dixie would tell her concerns about Steve Collier to the police.

* * *

I hope that was alright for you all, I hope you all are still like this story. It will all kick off soon . I will be updating my other 2 Jeff and Dixie story soon :-).


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all very much for your reviews for the last chapter. I hope you will like this one and I like to think that this story is slowly getting there and that it is easy to follow.

* * *

Today was the day of the memorial for Hattie who had now been missing for over 2 weeks and still no sign of finding her or knowing she was alive or dead.

Hattie was still held against her will with this horrible man who she knew all too well and who clearly wasn't going to let her go. Hattie laid on her bed staring at the same dull ceiling she had been looking at for 2 weeks hoping and praying that she would finally making it home to her family. There it was that banging noise of someone opening the door to the basement then slowly stomping down the stairs and stopping right in front of her.

"You're awake good, today is the big day for you Hattie because today is the day that your parents and siblings are saying goodbye to you and finally forgetting about you"

"Just shut up" Hattie screamed placing her hands over her ears and closing her eyes. He just laughed at Hattie's reaction knowing that his words were affecting her.

He pulled Hattie's hands away from her ears and Hattie flinched when his hands touched her delicate pale skin.

"Don't touch me, you ... Pervert" Hattie shouted and she dug her nails on the top of his hand which began to bleed profusely which made him scream and he struck Hattie who got up of her bed and moved as far as she could knowing that her ankle chain would restrict her so, she cowered into the corner and slid down the wall curled up to protect herself against him.

"you stupid Bitch" he scream walking over to Hattie still cradling his bad hand when he grabbed a fist full of her long blonde hair and pulled her by her hair and flung her back on to the bed. Hattie noticed on the floor as he dragged her along that there was a large metal object which she would try to prise her ankle chain once he was gone.

"I will come back for you later, I think maybe it is time that I dispose of you now they know that you're already dead" he laughed as he walked up the stairs cradling his hand and then shut the door. Hattie walked quietly up the stairs and listen to him lock the door and heard the usual noise of him placing the key on the ledge outside the door.

Mean while Jeff, Dixie, Brooke and Jack arrived at their family church and made the long walk to the church from the car park passing all the graves of those who had lost their lives spanning from decade to decade. Brooke felt uneasy passing all these graves hoping that they wouldn't have to think about that for her sister because she knew she was alive. They walked into the church and took the walk down the aisle to see a large photo of Hattie smiling in a posh gold frame and flowers covered the altar area and hundreds more flowing on the floor. Dixie let out a sob seeing the picture of Hattie staring back at them full of life. Jeff moved closer to Dixie and placed his arm round his wife and held her close. Jack stood quietly looking at Hattie's picture haunting him and he shifted uneasily. Brooke looked at Hattie's picture and smiled seeing that they chose the right picture of her to use today. After a while people began to arrive and glance at Hattie's picture laying flowers, teddies, cards and candles in memory of Hattie and then take their seats. The church was packed with friends', family, neighbours and school teachers and pupils and of course police. The service began with the vicar reading several verses from the bible. They sang some of Hattie's favourite religious songs and then it was Brooke's turn to get up and speak in front of them all about her sister. Brooke took a deep breath as she stood up and walked to the 3 steps and stood looking round the room.

"Hattie was..." the door of the church opened as Steve entered the church which made Brooke stop and the whole church turned to see why Brooke stopped but they soon turned round back to Brooke who watched Steve sit next to one of their neighbours.

"Hattie was just the best sister you could ask for, she was not just my sister she was my best friend. She was as you know a lover of everything green and would do anything to help any helpless animal and very much into save the rainforest. She would often take me into the woods trying to make me see the outdoors in the way she did but, me being me I just wasn't interested but I just loved spending time with her even if it mean me having to go to the latest protest with her or just walk into the woods were we would chat but, she would always say to me that we are being watched Brooke and I just ignored it but, I just didn't realise how right she was" Brooke finally broke down in tears. Jack got up and placed his arms round Brooke and guided her back gently to her seat.

Once the service was over the colliers waited outside as people cued to give them their deepest sympathy. Jeff kept his arm round Dixie the whole time and Dixie just stayed in Jeff's arms. Jack stood next to his mother with Brooke next to him as people took their turns to give them their deepest sympathy.

Steve walked over to Jeff and Dixie and gave them his sympathy as he held out his hand for Jeff to shake. Steve held out his right hand only to pull it away seeing it was the hand that got hurt this morning. This change of hand didn't go unnoticed by Brooke and Jeff who eyed Steve suspiciously. Steve walked slowly down the path watched by Brooke who knew Steve had her sister but just need to prove it. Jeff did one better, he let go of Dixie and walked over to the police and told them his suspicions of his brother. The police man nodded and walked down the path and followed Steve until he caught up with him. Jeff walked back over to Dixie and placed his arm round her and the family walked down the path slowly.

"Thank you, for what you did in there Jack" Brooke said walking with him smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they arrived home from the memorial service for Hattie. Dixie went up stairs and stayed there the whole day crying know this was really goodbye to Hattie. Mean while down stairs Jeff was forming a plan in his head on how to bring his brother down and how to get the proof that he had Hattie and the only thing that he could think of was to follow him were ever he goes. Jeff grabbed his jacket and mobile and headed to the front door only to hear Jack and Brooke say that they were coming too.

"Were coming with your dad, we know you're going after uncle Steve and we want to help and get our sister back" Jeff nodded and opened the front door and let the kids go first in front of him and then shutting the door. They climbed into their car and headed to Steve's house only to find out that he wasn't there after all.

"Where the hell could he be?" Jeff said resting his head on the steering wheel in frustration.

"I think I know where he might be" jack suddenly pipes up.

Jack gave Jeff the address and once they arrived their Jeff knew where they were and they were right because Steve's had spent all his savings into this place developing it and considering it was after work hours which sent alarm bells ringing in his head. Jack, Brooke and Jeff got out the car and quietly entered the building looking round the empty rooms which echoed with emptiness.

"Dad are you sure he's got Hattie? I mean where he would keep her?" jack whispered to Jeff who put his finger on his lips asking Jack to be quiet.

"this place is so creepy" Brooke whispered to jack who nodded looking round feeling himself shiver .they looked round the whole building feeling defeated after not finding Hattie .

There was rug in the middle of one of the floors which really stood out to Brooke so she decided to find out what or who was trying to hide something down there that no one would discover.

Brooke pulled back the rug and opened a door which lead to some stairs and then another door which had been used recently. Brooke walked back up the steps only to stop half way when she heard a noise that came from behind the locked door and Images of Hattie came rushing through her mind telling her it was Hattie down there but she needed help so Brooke rushed up the stairs and told Jeff what she found and then heard down there and at first he was hesitant but in the end he believed Brooke so he grabbed some tools that builders had left behind and they headed down to the cellar and began to prise the door open.

"Hello, who's there?" they heard muffled behind the door

"Who are you, we are here to help you" Jeff called out

"I have a key but, I have been waiting for the right moment "Jeff stood back protecting his children just in case it was a trap.

The door began to open slowly to reveal a girl covered in dirt trying to adjust to the light. Brooke moves close to look at the girl knowing that she recognised her and the more she looked she knew that this girl was Hattie Collier her twin sister.

"Hatt...ie?" Brooke asked feeling her voice quiver as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Brooke is that you?" Hattie said moving closer to her sister throwing her arms round her and hugging her tight.

"Dad, Jack. Wait how did know I was here?"

"We had a feeling that Steve had you all this time" Hattie hugged her dad and her brother tight.

"Wait where's mum?" Hattie asked looking round the room in hope.

"She's at home" Brooke said hugging her sister again.

"What has he been doing to you? Are you hurt?" Jeff asked hoping that he hadn't done anything to his girl.

"He hurt me a few times and he really was more mental abuse dad don't worry I am fine now"

"Dad, I think we should call the police" Jeff nodded taking his mobile out of his pocket dialing 999 and asking for the police service.

A few minutes' later police came bursting through the building ordering the Collier's to leave the building where they will be taken for questioning and Steve had been arrested and was taken to the station for questioning.

Hattie was taken to a room where she told the police what had happened to her from the beginning and how her father, sister and brother found her and saved her.

Back in Steve's questioning room he finally admitted to kidnapping Hattie and he told them the events of May Day.

"Why did you take Hattie Mr Collier?"

"I took her because I wanted to get back at my brother and I knew this was the only way to make him pay. I wanted Hattie because her stupid little protests ruined my development and I have not been able to sell any of the apartments and I thought if Hattie was out of the way my brother would have lost something that meant so much to him and I would be able to finally sell my properties with her out of the way" Steve laughed

"Mr Collier I am arresting you for kidnapping Hattie Sutton " the police man read out Steve's rights and then hand cuffed him and took him to his cell were he awaits his trial.

Hattie was aloud home after being assessed by the mental health team who agreed Hattie was well enough to come back home and be with her family. Dixie had her daughter back and she was never letting her out of her sight again but the main thing was they had Hattie back and they were a family again and nothing or no one was ever coming between them again.

* * *

I am sorry but that's it for this story and I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews and support on this story which I have enjoyed writing. I hope I did the ending alright for you all and it wasn't too naff and now I am focus on my other stories more now this one has come to an end.


End file.
